Auto-Boot Camp: A Transformers Story
Auto-Boot Camp: A Transformers Story a science fiction stop-motion action fan film which is a remake of the Transformers Animated ''episode of the same name. It is an installment of KB Fan Fiction Productions’ mainstream ''Transformers ''fan film series, which began in 2009, before being moved to the re-branded ''Transformers Enermax series as part of the A Transformers Story film series. Plot Official version The film begins in the midst of the Second Cybertronian Civil War, 9 million years ago. Although the battle is won by the Autobots against their conquest-seeking opponents, the Decepticons, they suffered heavy losses in the millennia-long conflict. Prima, one of the Thirteen Primes, hands over the Matrix of Leadership to Sentinel Prime, an Autobot war veteran. To compensate for the Autobots’ heavy military losses, Sentinel Prime began a training camp nicknamed the Auto-Boot Camp. The camp was a massive success. Five million years later, Bumblebee and his circle of friends (Ironhide, Cliffjumper, Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Swerve and Sunstreaker) became part of the camp’s newest recruits. During a demonstration of their skills in the camp, they meet a green Autobot named Wasp and a telescopic-limbed Autobot named Longarm. Later, Bumblebee became smitten with a female Autobot named Arcee while training with the female recruits, which also include Autobots Firestar and Moonracer. Wasp seems attracted to Arcee too, much to Bumblebee’s ire. Due to this, Bumblebee and Wasp get into a quarrel until they are stopped by Sentinel Prime, who sentences them to oil cleanup. During their oil cleanup, Bumblebee begins goofing off, which results in a stack of oil drums collapsing on Sentinel, which results in Bumblebee being made to stand in the middle of the courtyard in the dead of night, holding up oil drums and repeatedly declaring himself a “worthless oil stain.” After a while, Lugnut and Blitzwing, a pair of Decepticons, arrive and ambush the helpless Autobot. However during the tussle, Bumblebee manages to incapacitate the two Decepticons long enough for Sentinel to arrive at the scene and send them into custody. Bumblebee is eventually welcomed back to the camp for his “brief demonstration of heroism and sheer dumb luck”. One night, when Bumblebee is walking by a warehouse, he spots a shadowy figure speaking into a communicator, with the voice of Decepticon leader Megatron responding. After a moment's hesitation, Bumblebee pops his stingers and commands the spy-bot to show himself, but the figure has vanished. When Bumblebee turns to leave, however, he spots Wasp walking out of the warehouse. Bumblebee became suspicious that Wasp may have been a traitor working for the Decepticons. Unsure of how to proceed, Bumblebee confides in Longarm, who encourages him to gather some evidence and present it to Sentinel. Bumblebee tries setting up a trap, planting a box with the Elite Guard symbol on it in the open, hoping Wasp will grab it, except Sentinel is the first to come upon it, and it explodes, covering him in paint. Next, Bumblebee tries a listening device, but accidentally winds up broadcasting Sentinel over the camp's loudspeakers as he jokes about Ultra Magnus being too old to hack the commander role. In traditional boot camp manner, Sentinel makes the whole team suffer for Bumblebee's mistakes, and Wasp takes it out on the little 'bot by disconnecting his legs and stuffing him in a locker. Longarm comes to Bumblebee's rescue, and urges Bumblebee not to give in. The next day, Sentinel is visited by a pair of female twin Decepticons called the Shatter twins, one of which morphs into a jet while the other transforms into a car. Meanwhile, Bumblebee continues to be bullied by Wasp, who hits him with a burst of paint grenades in a simulated combat training exercise. When Bulkhead offers to help Bumblebee up, Bumblebee snaps and insults Bulkhead's lack of ambition before storming off. Turning a corner, Bumblebee yelps as he finds several auto-cannons pointed in his face, but then laughs as he remembers that they're only loaded with paint rounds for the simulated combat. Or rather, they were, as the shadowy figure from the warehouse slinks by the cannons and switches them to active ammunition. As the cannons open fire on Bumblebee, Bulkhead speeds to his rescue and takes out the cannons by dropping a building on them with his wrecking ball...only for Sentinel and the Shatter twins to get squashed under it as well. Bumblebee encourages Bulkhead to scarper, rather than risk his career by owning up. Bumblebee approaches the wreckage to help Sentinel out when he spots one of the Shatter twins (the jet) escaping. Bumblebee shoots her down with one of the auto-cannons, and asks her about who hired the twins. Before the downed Shatter twin could divulge the information, the other Shatter twin emerges from the rubble and attacks Bumblebee. Bumblebee is overpowered and tortured by the twins, who reveal that they are assassins hired by the Decepticon Shockwave. Eventually, the rest of the Boot Camp arrive, with Moonracer and Firestar finally destroying the Shatter twins. Realizing that Shockwave may be a new enemy, Bumblebee becomes determined to find the traitor. Longarm informs Bumblebee that Sentinel is about to conduct a surprise locker examination, meaning that it's his last chance to find evidence on Wasp before Sentinel can take credit for it himself. Using his extensible limbs to trip up Wasp, Longarm allows Bumblebee to "help him up" and finger his locker key in the process. As Bumblebee quickly opens Wasp's locker, Sentinel appears behind him, demanding to know what he's doing, only to be quickly silenced when Bumblebee presents him with a Decepticon communicator. Impressed with Bumblebee's work, Sentinel plans to recommend him for an Elite Guard position. After Wasp is carted off, screaming his innocence all the way, Sentinel brings up the matter of the building being dropped on him. Since nobody has owned up, he decides to kick out whoever he feels like—and he feels like Bulkhead. Before he can give Bulkhead the boot, however, Bumblebee steps forward and claims responsibility, asking if it will affect his Elite Guard position. Sometime later, Bumblebee and Bulkhead are on an asteroid, working on a space bridge node, as Bulkhead cheerfully announces his new job as a space bridge technician. They are then visited by Orion Pax and Elita-1, who offer them a place in the Autobot Academy. Bumblebee accepts, and to his surprise, discovers that Arcee was recruited there too. While trying to flirt with Arcee, Bumblebee gets a message from his friends Ironhide and Moonracer at Sentinel’s Auto-Boot Camp. As it turns out, Bumblebee's old boot camp buddy Longarm is now Longarm Prime, head of Cybertronian Intelligence, and he promises to root out the traitor no matter what. Out in space, Wasp goes into hiding in an asteroid, contemplating about how he will find Bumblebee and make him pay for ruining his life, his mind completely broken. In the Decepticon base, Megatron communicates once again with his double-agent, revealed to be Longarm Prime, for Longarm is, in fact, the shape-shifting Decepticon intelligence officer, Shockwave. Proposed comedy version script Sentinel Prime opens the Auto-Boot Camp, with the prospect of selling boots for camping. Bumblebee and Bulkhead arrive at the boot camp. Sentinel Prime orders the two to transform into a tank after showing them a picture of a tank on a big paper screen. The two B’s say that they do not have tank alternate modes, until they are commanded to Trans-Scan the picture. However, they ended up transforming into sheets of paper, identical to the screen with the tank picture. Female Autobot Arcee later drops by at the camp and fell for the same antic. Realizing what he has done to Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee, Sentinel contacts Ultra Magnus. Ultra Magnus arrives and Sentinel explains the problem to him, and instead of showing him the tank picture, he displays the same tank picture on his smartphone. Ultra Magnus does what he says, and winds up transforming into a giant smartphone. Bumblebee, Arcee and Bulkhead are then subjected to toilet duty, which Arcee despises. Sentinel arrives again, and shows the three Autobots a book with the picture of a tank. Sentinel commands Arcee to scan the tank, causing her to transform into a book. Bumblebee is then commanded next, but after slipping on an oil puddle, he accidentally Trans-Scanned Sentinel. Bumblebee transforms into an identical version of Sentinel, but in yellow and black. Later, Bumblebee is led outside to the camp, while Sentinel instructs some Autobots to fire at Bumblebee for target practice, until he declares that “mashed potatoes are black”. Anticipating Sentinel’s boot camp, Starscream decided to start a Decepticon Boot Camp, which he leads. The camp receives its first recruit, Lockdown. As the first lesson in the boot camp, Lockdown lets Starscream ride on his vehicle mode, until they are visited by a pink Brawl. Brawl tells the Decepticons that he was sprayed with pink paint by a yellow figure whom he suspected is Bumblebee. Meanwhile, Megatron lost a game of chess to Optimus Prime. Megatron leaves and discovers Starscream’s boot camp. Starscream offers Megatron a deal: he will give him an army once Megatron scans a large picture of a plane on a paper screen. Megatron does so, and after realizing that he had turned into a sheet of paper, he berates Starscream for failing him yet again (despite Starscream folding Megatron’s paper form into a paper airplane). Rethinking about the pink paint on Brawl, Starscream sets off to the Auto Boot Camp to find Bumblebee. Back at Sentinel’s camp, Sentinel senses a Decepticon threat and goes to Metroplex with Ultra Magnus (still a smartphone) to reactivate the Titan. After failing numerous times to wake Metroplex with a flip switch inside his head, Sentinel yells at Metroplex that his “girlfriend” is here, causing him to awaken. Metroplex then sees Trypticon attacking the Boot Camp. Metroplex accidentally stepped on the city and fell flat on the ground, wiping out half the army (including Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee) and the camp. He is then commanded by Sentinel to shoot Starscream and to not shoot Jetfire who is bringing supplies to his camp. Metroplex tries to shoot Starscream, but the laser beams hit Jetfire instead, causing him to crash onto the Autobot command center, situated in a tower located near the camp site. The destruction of the command center alerts Fortress Maximus who arrives. However, he ends up stepping on the other half of the camp. The three Titans eventually settle down for a game of chess, using the squashed Autobots and Decepticons as chess pieces. Boot Camp Shorts Bots Without Cents Optimus Prime visits the supermarket and meets Megatron who works as a clerk. Megatron got the job because he had no money to fund the army, and thus got deserted by his own army. Megatron wanted a new job, and leaves the supermarket to look for it. He is dismayed after finding out that all the job vacancies in Iacon were occupied. At Maccadam’s Old Oil House, Megatron sees Bumblebee taking a job as a bartender. Megatron requests the owner to let him apply for a vacant bartender job on a poster, but Swerve, the bar’s owner, revealed that Jetfire already took the job. Later, he visits Starscream who sells water bottles at his own store Water “R” Us. He asks Starscream to offer him a vacant job. Starscream tells Megatron that there is a job vacancy for stall keeper, but Thundercracker had already applied for the job first. Enraged and impatient, Megatron blasts Starscream into space with his plasma cannon, and becomes the new manager for Water “R” Us. Returning home, Optimus Prime sees Optimus Primal, Ultra Magnus and Rodimus throwing a big party at his house (Cybertron Main House). Optimus complains to them that Sentinel Prime ate up all the food in the Main House and they used up all his Wi-Fi and made his electric bill high. Rodimus tells Optimus to chill and that they are only at the house to charge their phones. Ultra Magnus remarks that Optimus is too old and they have invited all the girls there for their big party. Dejected, Optimus goes to stay at a motel. The next day, Optimus meets Ultra Magnus at the Autobot command centre, because he wants the Matrix of Leadership back. Tired and exhausted of the partying last night, Ultra Magnus hands the Matrix to Optimus. Back home, Optimus finds out that his house is in a complete mess. Optimus realises that the Matrix has abandoned him due to him being broke because of the big party at his house. Later, Optimus gets a passport and flies to Africa, getting a wife and raising a family in the process. Shorts: Bumblebee’s identity Bumblebee is at court Judge Wheeljack Shorts: Optimus Prime and the Prime Problem Shorts: Battle of the Brothers: Origins (Unicron broke three phones) Cast Autobots * Bumblebee, an Autobot scout and the main protagonist of the film. * Bulkhead, Bumblebee’s old friend and the deuteragonist of the film. * Wasp/Waspinator, a member of the Auto-Boot Camp who is jealous of Bumblebee’s “inferior” skills and was the first to identify Longarm as a double agent. Wasp was eventually converted by the Predacons into Waspinator. * Sentinel Prime, an Autobot leader. * Arcee, a Female Autobot whom Bumblebee fell for. * Cliffjumper * Ironhide * Sideswipe * Swerve * Sunstreaker * Firestar * Moonracer * Wheeljack, an Autobot scientist. * Perceptor, an Autobot scientist. * Orion Pax/Optimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Ariel/Elita-1 * Ratchet Decepticons * Longarm/Shockwave, a Decepticon double agent and intelligence officer. In his guise as Longarm, he joins the Auto-Boot Camp. * Blitzwing * Lugnut * The Shatter Twins, a pair of female Decepticon assassins who work for Shockwave. ** Road Shatter, transforms into a Plymouth Satellite. ** Sky Shatter, transforms into a Harrier Jump Jet. * Soundwave Category:KB Fan Fiction's Transformers Universe Category:Fan Fiction Category:Movies